Shadow Riders
Story It’s nighttime, as Bakura is in a storage warehouse, his face hidden in the shadows. Raphael returns, kneeling to him. Raphael: Yami has left the city on a submarine. He’ll be gone for at least a few days. Bakura: Then the time to gather the Shadow Riders is now. What’s the status on our pieces of darkness? Raphael: Marik is at the psychiatric ward at the Domino Hospital, while Roman is an inmate at the Facility. Kalin is looking for Nightshroud. Kalin arrives, standing up in front of Bakura. Kalin: Unsuccessful. Those influenced by darkness have no identifiable scent, so I had nothing to go on. He’s a ghost. Bakura: Hm. Yami knows him. We might have to wait for him to come back, have him lead the way. That leaves, (Bakura closes his eyes, focusing) one other source of darkness. It’s very faint, meaning it hasn’t been triggered yet. Voice: It was implanted in her, and she doesn’t even know it yet. Raphael and Kalin turn, ready to fight. Broder walks in, hands up in surrender. Bakura: Who are you? You have some power as well. Not mine though. Broder: I am Broder, possessor of one of the Rune Eyes of Asgard. I have seen the potential that your power can unleash, and I want it for myself. And in exchange, I will give you the last one with your power. Bakura gets up, walking and circling Broder. Bakura: And what do you plan to do, once you take my power for your own? Broder: I plan on taking out the one who stands in my way from rising to the top. The only one who stands a chance against me. Bakura: So you seek revenge. (Bakura gets a crooked grin.) I believe that this, is the beginning of a powerful relationship. End Scene Luna is training with Espa, as Mokuba is working on a homework assignment on a computer. Leon floats by, the electromagnetic release causing the computer monitor to form static. Mokuba: Uh, Leon? You mind? Leon: Oops! Sorry! Leon walks off, when the door opens, Bastion and Mai leading Sayer, Aki, Bruno, Rex and Tania back inside. Espa stops training, running over. Espa: Sayer! You, you’re all free! Sayer: Yes. Our crimes were only minor at that riot, there wasn’t enough to hold us indefinitely. Have to love the lay of the law, and the lawyer that can get it all thrown out. Aki: What are they doing here? Aki looks at Luna and Mokuba, angry. Espa: Luna here has been training to increase her control of her powers. And the other one, well, he won’t leave without her. Sayer: I see. Well, the Arcadia House welcomes all those who have power and need help with it. And I understand the sentiment of needing a bodyguard. Luna: Bodyguard? Mokuba: The East is still a dangerous place. She needs someone watching her back. Sayer: And she’s lucky to have you. Huh? (Sayer notices Leon.) Hello there. Who are you? Leon: I’m Leon. Broder brought me here a few weeks ago. Sayer: Broder? Nice to see that he’s becoming a valued member of the team. Broder: Yes. And I’ve brought a few new members. Broder walks in through the door with Raphael and Kalin, Raphael shooting lightning and Kalin firing a sonic howl. Sayer raises a force field to block the lightning, but the sonic howl blows them all away. Broder walks forward, wielding a shadow scepter. Mai whips at Broder with an energy whip, as Broder uses the scepter to deflect it, firing a blast of darkness, sending her flying. Aki: Get them! Rex charges Raphael, who leaps overhead. Raphael’s lightning becomes black, the lightning harming Rex immensely. Kalin’s claws glow with a black aura, forming large shadow claws, cutting through Aki’s vine tendrils. Mokuba leads Luna away, reaching into his pocket and pressing the button on his transmitter, the light going red. Leon joins them, as Broder flies in front of them. Broder: Hello, Luna. I hate to do this, but I really need the power you have locked in you. Luna: What, my powers? Broder: No, your darkness. Mokuba: You want her, you have to go through me! Broder blasts Mokuba with darkness, sending him flying through a wall, him out cold. Leon tries to fly away, but Broder blasts him out of the sky. Luna focuses her powers, catching Broder with a telepathic blast. However, Broder’s Rune Eye reflects it, Luna hurting herself and dropping to the ground. Luna tries scooting back, face stricken with fear. Broder extends his scepter forward, tapping the tip to Luna’s chest. Darkness surges, as her eyes glow black. Sayer uses his magnetic pulse waves, keeping Raphael in place. However, Raphael releases dark lightning, which shoots out uncontrollably. Tania has Kalin in a headlock, as Kalin lifts his legs to kick at her head. Then, a lightning blast flies in, blasting Kalin, stopping his movement. White Dragon flies in on his jet shoes. White Dragon: You punks again? This will be a cakewalk. White Dragon fires a lightning blast from his left gauntlet, as Raphael counters it with dark lightning. Sayer uses his magnetic powers to toss Raphael aside, as Aki forms large, thick roots from her arms, wrapping Kalin in it. Then, a mental force hits everyone besides White Dragon, them all dropping to the ground. They all grab their heads in pain, as Broder and Luna walk towards the door. Luna’s eyes are black with purple irises. Broder: What’s this? He’s not affected by your power. Luna: My powers don’t work on those who shield their heads with metal. Broder: So if we want him down, the helmet will have to go. Broder flies at White Dragon, firing a darkness blast from the scepter. White Dragon dodges to the side, firing a lightning blast at Broder. Broder twirls overhead, as Luna joins Raphael and Kalin. Luna: Let’s go, boys. You’ve got what you came for. The glories that is me, and my gift to the Dark One. Broder rams White Dragon, who catches his head with his gauntlet. Broder releases his freeze breath, freezing White Dragon. Broder smiles, as he flies off after the others. White Dragon’s gauntlet sparks, as it releases a lightning blast, destroying the ice. White Dragon gasps for breath, as he spots Mokuba’s shoe sticking out of a wall. White Dragon: Mokuba! White Dragon runs over, helping Mokuba up. Mokuba: Ugh. (He sees White Dragon.) You got here fast. White Dragon: You called. Mokuba: Where’s, where’s Luna? They were after her, they… White Dragon: She went with them willingly. Mokuba: No! That scepter! Broder, he did something to her! White Dragon: It’s not my job to go after her. Mokuba: Then, let’s call Yami. I have his number. White Dragon: (Grimaces) Fine. White Dragon and Mokuba leave, as Sayer sits up. He goes over to Bruno, who was stirring. Bruno: The secret to sculpting is having a clean image of your final image in your head. Sayer: Bruno. You think you can make me a helmet? A metal one, of course. Bruno: Oh, yeah. Very easy. Just need good quality material. Sayer: Good. I am going to need it immediately. White Dragon and Mokuba wait in East Domino, when Yami arrives to join them. Yami: How did you get my number? Only three people have that number! Mokuba: I hacked Luna’s phone once and found it there. Downloaded it just in case. Yami: What happened to Luna? Why are you guys even in the East?! Mokuba: (Shyly) We’ve, been going to the Arcadia House everyday after school. Luna’s been training with Espa, to get more control over her powers. Yami: She had seemed more in control, more relaxed. Mokuba: Broder has been the one who brought us in, and then he betrayed us! Yami: Broder? White Dragon: The flying ice guy. Those two that worked for Dartz teamed up with him. Mokuba: Broder had some kind of, staff made of darkness that’s controlling Luna. Yami: Darkness? Maybe, no. I don’t like that. I saw Raphael and Kalin trying to capture Nightshroud. If they’re after darkness, then they might go after him again. White Dragon: I give the situation over to you. I’m taking Mokuba to safety. Yami: Yeah. Fine. Take him to the police station. Get Crow and Axel caught up on the situation. White Dragon, get ahold of Aster Phoenix. We’ll need those guys. White Dragon: You think you can order me around?! Mokuba: White Dragon, please! We need to save Luna! White Dragon: (Grunts with annoyance) Fine. For the record though, I hate working with you. White Dragon and Mokuba go off, as Yami heads a different direction. Yami pulls out his phone, dialing. He puts the phone to his ear. Yami: Ishizu, Yami. I need you to… Ishizu: Yami. There is a situation here. End Scene Roman is in a cell in The Facility, writings all over the walls. Roman: If I could just re-trigger that power, recreate the situation that initially did so, I can retake my life! If there was only a way for me to make those Corruptula spiders again. Broder: Are you that eager for power? Roman stands and backs away, as Broder phases through the wall. Broder: I bring good tidings from the Dark One. Roman: Dark One? What? Broder: You only care about the scientific achievements that your powers gave you now. If I give it back to you, will you serve the Dark One? Roman: Give it to me, and I might consider it. Broder: Very well. Broder taps Roman’s chest with the scepter, as the darkness within him is unlocked. His eyes are black with purple irises. Roman: Yes! The power is mine again! Roman forms shadow spider legs out of his back, as he uses them to slash through the door. He walks on his spider legs to go down the hall. Trudge is at the log in station, processing Team Catastrophe in. Trudge: Another day, another criminal. The alarms sound, as the guards all mobilize into the prison. Trudge joins in the herd, as Roman ensnares guards in shadow webs. Mr. Armstrong: Don’t let the mad scientist escape! The guards back up in fear, taking off running. Roman walks over Mr. Armstrong, kicking him in the head, knocking him out. Roman: Ha! Pathetic weaklings. No match for the power the Dark One bestowed to me! Trudge: I’m going to give you one warning. Roman sees Trudge, who activates his fan staff. Trudge: Back to your cell. Roman thrusts a spider leg at Trudge, who spins his staff, the fan blade cutting through the leg. Trudge charges in, parrying a leg swipe. Trudge twirls the staff, and juts the butt end of the staff at Roman’s head. Roman catches it with his spider legs, then swipes Trudge away, him hitting the wall. Roman continues walking, and breaks out of the Facility. Trudge sits up, getting on a walkie-talkie. Trudge: All units. Roman Goodwin has escaped from the Facility. I repeat. At the Domino City hospital, Ishizu is sitting beside Marik’s bed. Ishizu: How have you been fairing? Marik: Better. That, evil still echoes in my head sometimes, telling me to act out on my hatred, of you. Ishizu: I am sorry for how things have turned out, brother. But, we cannot be against each other. Especially with Odion, (She stops herself.) He wouldn’t want us to fight. Marik: Yes. So, what is going on with you and Yami? Ishizu: What? What, (She blushes) Where did you get that idea? Marik: Oh, come on. We were raised to respect and serve the Pharaoh. It is only natural for you to obtain feelings for him. Ishizu: He is a young boy, who only knows to fight. (She chuckles) He can’t even master a sponge. Marik: Either way, you deserve to be happy. Ishizu: I don’t know. Luna: I agree. Ishizu and Marik turn, seeing Luna walk into the room. Luna: You do deserve to be happy. Luna thrusts her palm, upside-down, at Ishizu, a dark energy pulse blasting her away. Marik: Sister! Ah! Luna hops onto the bed, pinning Marik down. She holds her hand to Marik’s forehead, as he screams, darkness radiating. Luna: Darkness exists in all. It is strong and weak in certain individuals. Yami may have thought that he got all of it out of you, but I can tap into your innate, hidden darkness. Because your hatred for hybrids, mainly your sister, allowed some residual darkness to remain. Marik screams, as his head droops down. Luna grins, as she gets off the bed, going over to Ishizu, who’s just getting up. Ishizu: Luna. Why are you doing this? Luna: I have been given an opportunity, to exploit my powers for a greater good. Dark Marik wakes up, him laughing, his voice getting deeper. Dark Marik: To restore the Dark One back to his former glory. Dark Marik thrusts his palm forward, a shadow hand slamming Ishizu into the wall, knocking her out. Dark Marik and Luna leave, as Ishizu wakes up. A phone rings, as Ishizu walks over to her purse on the table, pulling a smartphone out. End Scene Yami knocks on the door of an apartment in West Domino. He waits on the porch, when the door opens, Alexis answering. She’s wearing an old t-shirt and pink pajama pants. Alexis: Yami. Uh, hey. It’s been a while since you came looking for a booty call. Yami: What? No, no. I, I’m actually here looking for Atticus. Alexis: Oh. (She turns back inside.) ATTICUS! DOOR FOR YOU! (She turns back to Yami.) So, what? You’re not interested in me anymore? Yami: I’ve, had a long year. It’s not you, I just, feel like that the way this city’s going, I can’t be distracted by, well. Alexis: You don’t want your desires to intervene with what you think needs to be done. Keeping this city from destroying itself. Yami: I’m sorry. Alexis: Don’t be. You’re more focused on the future than your past. It’s an admirable trait. Atticus: He-hey Yami! Atticus comes to the door, wearing a blue swimsuit, drying his head with a towel. Atticus: Perfect timing. Jacuzzi’s all warmed up! Yami: Jacuzzi? You actually got one of those? Atticus: Yeah. Jasmine and Missy are waiting, if you’re interested in joining. (He speaks slyly now) Or, I can let you in, and let you guys have fun in the, love shack! Yami: (Blushing) What? No! Alexis: (Blushing) Atticus! Yami: I’m here for you, Atticus. Atticus: Me? Yami: Before, you were infected by darkness. I got it out of you, but there are a group that are still recruiting those who had that. Atticus: There are more than me affected? Yami: Get dressed. We need to move you. Raphael: No need for that. Yami turns, as he sees Raphael and Kalin approaching. Kalin: I didn’t know his scent, but I did know yours, Yami. Just had to follow you to him. Raphael: Hello, Nightshroud. We need you to come with us. Yami: Alexis, get him out of here. Yami draws two cards, placing them on the blades and slapping it down. Swampmutt: Swampmutt! Okay, let’s see if this guy can fight. Swampmutt swings his arms, several roots growing out of the ground, shooting at Raphael and Kalin. Kalin forms shadow claws, slashing through them. Raphael shoots dark lightning, as Swampmutt charges forward, crossing his arms. He is blown back by the attack, as he swings his arms, launching two seeds, each latching onto Raphael and Kalin. Swampmutt sniffs the air, getting a reading on the seeds’ location. Swampmutt: There we go. I can see you better now. Alexis and Atticus slam the front door, and head to the back door. They open it, as Bakura is standing there, walking in. Alexis and Atticus back up. Atticus: Hey! Get back! Bakura: Aw, Nightshroud. Have you already forgotten me? Allow me to remind you. Bakura’s arm releases a dark vapor, which goes up Atticus’ nose. He sniffs it in, him having a reaction instantly. He falls over, as darkness seeps out of his skin, enveloping him like a cocoon. Alexis: Atticus! Alexis goes to help him, but Bakura breaks into pure darkness, walking through her like a ghost. She coughs from the exposure, then falls over, passing out. Swampmutt dodges a sonic howl, charging in at Raphael. Raphael shoots dark lightning, as Swampmutt swings a thorn whip, which grows and thickens in an instant, blocking the attack. Swampmutt punches Raphael, as Kalin lunges at him. Swampmutt raises his arm up into the air, a root shooting out and wraps around Kalin’s waist. Swampmutt: That all? I thought you guys were supposed to be tough. The front wall is blasted off the house, as Nightshroud, in his black attire, walks out. He swings his arm, a wind of darkness blowing through, cutting through the plants and knocking Swampmutt away. Raphael: Welcome to the club. Nightshroud: Enough chatter. The Dark One wants us back, immediately. Nightshroud forms wings over his arms, as he flies off. Raphael and Kalin retreat, as Swampmutt struggles to stand, reverting. Yami: Darn it! This is what happens when I don’t have backup. You’re forming a team? I’ve got a team too. Characters * Luna (turned evil) * Mokuba * Arcadia Movement ** Espa Roba ** Leon ** Bastion ** Mai ** Sayer ** Aki Izayoi ** Bruno ** Rex Raptor ** Tania * White Dragon * Yami * Detective Trudge * Mr. Armstrong * Ishizu Ishtar * Marik Ishtar * Alexis * Atticus (turns into Nightshroud) Villains * Bakura * Shadow Riders ** Raphael ** Kalin ** Broder ** Luna ** Roman ** Dark Marik ** Nightshroud * Team Catastrophe (cameo) ** Nicolas ** Hans ** Hermann Aliens Used * Swampmutt Trivia * This episode features the 7 Shadow Riders. * Sayer and the other Arcadia Movement members arrested before have been released. * Broder's scepter is based off the one Loki uses in the movie Marvel's Avengers. * Yami reveals a change in attitude from his persona from his pilot episode. This is hinted at in his conversation with Alexis, who was one of his girlfriends at the time. * Swampmutt is seen in battle for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Zorc Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Shadow Rider Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Ragnarok Arc